A pain in my Arse
by Vanitas-Of-Darkness
Summary: One-Shot. Haseo falls asleep in the Cathedral and woke up to see Tri-edge and..well stuff happens. Tri-edge X Haseo. Probably higher than M..depends on how hard-core you think this is.


**This is my first One-Shot. Hope you enjoy.**

**.Hack/Roots. Tri-edge X Haseo**

**One-shot.**

Haseo opened the doors to the 'Hulle Granz cathedral' making his way to the altar. He stood, staring at said altar for a few minutes before growling.

"Tri-edge," he began walking again, but to a seat on the left side of the room at the closest corner to the altar. He sat there for a while thinking of the pc who lost the power to play the game, Shino. About an hour had past and he became rather drowsy, he looked around one last time before falling asleep on the bench.

Haseo opening his eyes, feeling something on his stomach, he looked down and saw yellow and orange stitched cloths, lots of belt buckles and blue hair. He looked further down to where he could feel a wet substance on his stomach and saw that 'Tri-edge' was licking him with his hands on Haseo's hips, holding him down.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing, get off of me," he yelled, but the only response he got from Tri-edge was a glance through the visible eye and moving lower causing him to gasp. As the PKer moved a little lower, earning another noise from Haseo, he began undoing the Rogue's two belts. Haseo began fidgeting as tri-edge finished unbuckling his belts before continuing his licking. He began thinking, wanting to know what tri-edge was up to.

'_What the hell is going on, usually when I meet this guy he tries to kill me, but now...he's...untying my trousers,_'

Tri-edge undid the buttons of Haseo's trousers, pulling them to his knees and leaving his pants up. He leaned up, unbuckling the three straps that covered his own face, revealing sharp vampire like fangs. The A.I leaned back down, closing his mouth around the clothed dick. He also began stroking just under with one hand and using the other to stroke his inner thigh.

"A-ahhh...T-tri-edge...what the hell are you doing?" Haseo moaned as he began to twitch and fidget. Tri-edge slowly started to pull Haseo's pants down to where his trousers stopped. The Rogue gasped as cold air hit his cock, he heard a little chuckle and looked down to see A.I had a mischievous smirk plastered to his face. With a swift movement Tri-edge's mouth was enclosed around Haseo's dick, bobbing his head up and down. Using his right hand he began to stroke the Rogue's sac causing him to moan loudly.

"A-ahhh...uh...ah...T-tri-edge..." the Rogue moaned loudly, he threw his head back and gripped on to the seat for support, scratching the wooden bench through glove covered hands.

'_Ah...oh man...he's good...ah...but...why's...he doing this?,_' Tri-edge placed his left hand on Haseo's stomach and lightly moved it up his chest, sliding under his top, brushing over his right nipple, earning a wonderful sound.

"A-ahhh..." Tri-edge started sucking harder on his shaft, Haseo accidently bucket his hips upwards causing the A.I to deep-throat him, not that he was complaining. He continued deep-throating, sucked even harder and massaging his sac even rougher, getting a lot of delicious moans from the high level Rogue.

"Ah...uh...f-faster...please,"

'_I can't...believe I just begged the legendary PKer to suck me faster,_' he thought bluntly, but was pulled (literally) out of his thoughts when he felt himself being pulled off the bench by his arms, he was placed on the floor with Tri-edge leaning over him.

The A.I seemed nervous at this point causing Haseo confusion. Tri-edge slowly bent down, closing his eyes as their lips met, Haseo's eyes seemed to widen but slowly relaxed into the kiss, closing his eyes aswell. As the kiss got more intense so did their need for air, so they broke the lip-lock. Haseo lifted his arms so they were around the A.I's neck. Tri-edge, with glazed eyes looked to the Rogue's chest.

The A.I slowly began to unbuckle the straps on Haseo's chest. Once they were dealt with he lifted the fabric that used to lie underneath the belts, revealing two pert nipples. Tri-edge leaned down to the left side of Haseo's neck, sucking at the pulse while getting lower. He made trail of siliva down to the right nub and started sucking and gently biting at it, he gave the other nub the same treatment until the Rogue gripped the orange and yellow fabric, causing the A.I to look up at The White Haired Charecter.

"Y-your turn to take it off Tri-edge!" Haseo called breathlessly.

The teil haired boy was now leaning on his knees fiddling with the massive buckle on his chest and three others that held his shirt in place. He took his gloves off, he then pulled the fabric up over his head, taking his hat with it and leaned back down on his elbows face to face with the other. Haseo's face was red at this point, which only deepened the shade on Tri-edge's face. He leaned down lower giving the Rogue another kiss, making both close their eyes again. Haseo became a bit bold, opening his mouth letting his tongue prod at Tri-edge's lips, which in turn made said A.I open his mouth letting the Rogue venture in, at the start Haseo had no clue on what to do, Tri-edge new this and pushed the tongue out, and moving his tongue to Haseo's mouth, mapping out every area he could get at and showing the Rogue how its done. After a while of using their tongue's, Haseo's hands began to wander around the others chest, touching from the collar-bone to his hips and over hard nipples. For a few moments he did this, until he decided to have a little fun. Haseo moved his hand to cup the bulge in Tri-edge's trousers, earning a muffled moan.

The A.I lowered his hand to the Rogue's dick giving swift pumps earning a few quiet moans, but moaned even louder when Tri-edge used his finger to rub around and slaightly under the slit of his cock. Haseo looked down to where Tri-edge wore his belt and started unbuckling it, as soon as it was loose enough he nervously placed his hand inside the A.I's trousers, cupping his pulsating friend, he also began pumping, getting noises from Tri-edge.

'_This is one hell of a different side to Tri-edge, didn't know he liked me this much,_' after a few seconds of pumping each other, the A.I decided to get a lot more bolder, he brought three fingers up to Haseo's mouth, who stared at them before taking them in his mouth and bringing his hand up to hold Tri-edge's hand there. While the Rogue licked and sucked on the A.I's fingers, the other decided to take off Haseo's shoes and trousers which he didn't mind so much. Tri-edge gently pulled his fingers out of his mouth, replacing them with his tongue. He moved his hand down to Haseo's entrance, using one of his finger's he started prodding at the hole and pushed it in until his knuckle touched the outer skin of Haseo's ass.

"Ah...T-tri-edge..." at that reaction he decided to enter another, same as the other he stopped going in when his knuckle hit skin, he began a scissoring motion, push in stretch his fingers for a second and pull out, earning quite a few groans. Haseo looked up at the A.I, wrapping his arms around his neck. Tri-edge leaned down to kiss the Rogue but Haseo got there first and did the same as Tri-edge did earlier, mapping out the others mouth. The A.I entered the last finger, pulling out and pushing back in even harder that before. The Rogue began pushing back on his fingers making them go deeper every time he did so.

"Tri-edge..." said boy looked down to Haseo.

"Hurry up," the A.I obeyed, taking his fingers out and positioned himself at the Rogue's entrance.

he lifting one of Haseo's legs over his shoulder, and pulled the other to his side. Letting go of the leg at his side, Tri-edge pulled down his own trousers and aimed his dick before slowly pushing the head of his member in. One of Haseo's hands flung up above his head, his hand on the floor with his elbow in the air.

Tri-edge brought his free hand to the boy's face, forcing him to look at the A.I, he slid his thumb across his cheek, leaning down he kissed Haseo deeply, distracting him from the pain he was feeling. Inch by agonizing inch, Tri-edge was completely sheathed inside Haseo. He waited a few minutes letting the Rogue adjust to his size, once a few moments had passed, Tri-edge slowly started moving in and out.

"Ah...Tri-edge...ah," said PKer began moving a little faster, rubbing the outer thigh of the leg over his shoulder to comfort the Rogue. At one point the A.I brushed past a spot inside of Haseo that gave him pleasure and made his skin tingle.

"Ah...there...please...again," he begged.

He gave a toothy smile before getting faster and found the spot again and again and again, after he hit the spot a few more times he used the free hand he used to comfort the boy, to pump hard on the Rogue's shaft, Haseo cried out in pleasure from the added stimulation and started to pinch and twist, teasing his own nipples, this caused the A.I to get a little harder while still inside of Haseo. Said boy moaned, looking up to Tri-edge who seemed to be in a trance while thrusting even harder into the Rogue. Haseo felt something twist in his stomach and began moaning words as they came out.

"T-tri-edge...i-im gonna..." said boy became extremely fast with his thrusts and pumps, not long after, Haseo gave a pleasured cry and came in Tri-edge's hand and on his own stomach and chest, laying in the after-glow of his orgasm. Just a few seconds behind and the A.I released inside of the Rogue, also giving a moan of pleasure. After what felt like ten minutes Tri-edge looked down to Haseo, putting the boy's leg down once he pulled out and leaned both elbows on either side of Haseo's head.

Haseo slowly opened his eyes looking up at Tri-edge, giving him a small smile. He had one arm across his stomach and the other arm on the other side of the A.I's hand.

"D-don't worry...I'm good," Tri-edge nodded, he began cleaning up starting with Haseo, He used his own shirt to clean the sticky substance off of the boy and put Haseo's cloths back on, before he did the same for himself. The Rogue stood up watching Tri-edge clean and put his cloths back on.

"Hey... Tri-edge...This doesn't change anything," Haseo called turning to face the doors.

_/Wouldn't have it any other way Haseo! And let's do this again sometime./_

He responded with a toothy grin, also turning around, disappearing into blue smoke. Haseo smirked with a humph and began walking awkwardly. He got outside the door and leaned on the wall next to the door for balance.

"So first he puts my friend in a coma and now he makes it impossible for me to walk...thanks...thanks a lot," he spoke sarcastically.

**Guild House.**

****Tabby: Hay Haseo why are you walking weird?

Haseo: i found someone today thats one hell of a pain in my arse.


End file.
